


Hallejuah

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Joy to the World [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I tried to write angst but I failed, I'm not good at coming up with titles, M/M, More Fluff, a/b/o dynamics, alpha yuuri, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: More fluffiness in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household except there's a surprise, and of course a cameo appearance made by the one and only Makkachin. Set sometime after 'Joy to the World'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of finals coming up but this idea got stuck in my head and I had to write this so here you guys go lol. This is unedited and went through zero proofreading so I apologize if some parts are rushed/ don't make sense! Let me know down in the comments if you already knew what the surprise was going to be ;)

It was a cold winter day in Hasetsu, and Yuuri had just woken up as little rays of light hit his face through the blinds. He made a move to get up, only to remember that Viktor was sleeping on top of him. Even though he knew that both of them had to get up and start their day, Yuuri always liked to take the oppurtunities where he woke up earlier to really take a closer look at Viktor. Yuuri greedily took in the sight in front of him, the way Viktor's back rose up and down slowly with each breath, how his mouth was just slightly parted, letting out the cutest snores he'd ever heard (Viktor liked to call them snuffles), and the way his silver hair fell down on his face, managing to look perfect even when it was unkempt. All Yuuri could think about was how he would love to wake up to this sight everyday, but the longer he thought about it, more thoughts of insecurity and doubt filled Yuuri's head.

_Viktor would never stay with me that long, he deserves so much more than me, how could I ever expect to take care of him like a real alpha would? Maybe it's better if we break up now, it would be better in the long run... No! Viktor decided to stay with **me** , I'm worth it, I know I am, but why is it so hard to believe?_

A cold chill settled through Yuuri, as he silently wished that Viktor would somehow hear his thoughts and squash his fears away. However like usual, his wishes were never granted, as Viktor continued to sleep, dead to the world. Sighing as he saw the time on his phone, Yuuri gently shook Viktor awake as he mentally prepared himself for work.

"Wake up Vitya," Yuuri whispered, tangling a hand in his hair, "You promised Yurio that you would show him a new program today." Viktor's only response was to open one unamused eye, so Yuuri continued, "And you don't want to be late, I had to sit through an hour long phone call about him complaining about punctuality because of you, so up!"

"But Yuuri!" Viktor whined, "You kept me up so late last night for some very strenuous activities, I think I deserve some sleep," Viktor finished as he flopped off of Yuuri to sleep on his side.

Yuuri choked on his spit and began blushing as he remembered the night before, how Viktor looked so good underneath him last night, how he nearly _devoured_ him. "Yeah but who asked for those very strenuous activities last night hm?" Yuuri teased as he started to dress for work, "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one begging for more, although I wouldn't mind giving it to you again and again just to watch you squirm with so much need," Yuuri said as he watched Viktor blush a deep red and stare up at him in disbelief. 

"You know Yuuri, sometimes your alpha really seeps through whenever we talk about sex," Viktor said bluntly, blush still high on his cheeks.

Yuuri just ignored Viktor's remark, and began gathering his papers for work. _Today is grammar lesson number two, hopefully Phichit is free for a skype session today, those kids are going to eat me alive!_ Suddenly Yuuri's phone buzzed, showing a very angry text from Yurio, demanding Viktor to show up (and somewhat intimidating Yuuri in the process). "Viktor get up! Yurio is waiting, he says he has a powerpoint for you on how to show up on time if you don't show in the next ten minutes," Yuuri said, dropping his head down to kiss Viktor's lips, effectively stopping any grumbling that came from the omega.

"Oh alright," Viktor let out after the kiss, "I'll go now, but only because the only thing I think about when Yurio's lecturing me is how he reminds me so much of an angry little kitten," Viktor got up slowly, stretching his arms, "Have a good day at work my katsudon, I love you."

"I love you too, Vitya, don't push Yurio too hard today," Yuuri said fondly, and he set off to work, Viktor doing the same.

*

Viktor sighed as Yurio landed his quad and triple toe loop combination effortlessy, the topic of Yuuri on his mind. _**I wonder if Yuuri would want to stay with me forever? Does he even want that? It looks like he loves me, but sometimes I feel like there's someone better suited for him, someone who's not as emotionally inadequate. I know, I'll just have to marry him! Then he'll-no that's wrong Viktor, you can't force someone to stay with you, no matter how much you want them to.**_

"Hey Viktor! Pay attention!" Yurio shouted from across the rink, "You'll have plenty of time to daydream about your little piggy during our break!"

"Ah, sorry Yurio," Viktor replied. _**Am I that obvious?**_ "Run through the second half of the program again, we'll break in twenty minutes!"

"No!" Yurio called out as he skated towards Viktor, "You have a different look on your face this time, and it's not your stupid lovesick face so spit it out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, are you sure you don't want to run through the program again?" Viktor asked trying to change the subject, "That last landing looke a bit stiff, you don't want to get injured now do you?"

"Viktor," Yurio growled, "I'm being nice here, either you tell me now or I walk out right now!"

Viktor let out a defeated sigh, and said, "Do you think Yuuri would marry me if he had the chance?"

Yurio only looked at Viktor like he had just said the dumbest thing on earth, "Are you stupid?" Yurio asked. _**Apparently I am.**_ "Yuuri loves you, everyone can see that, I thought you guys were married already," Yurio deadpanned with an unamused look on his face.

"But what if he never proposes? We already mated, but bonds can be broken, what if he doesn't want me?" Viktor replied, sounding broken and looking dejected.

"Viktor, you idiot, you guys are mates, that's worth more than a stupid marriage certificate. If you paid attention at all in school you'd remember thay mates are for _life,_ " Yurio huffed, looking absolutely done with this conversation, "But if you really want a wedding just ask him yourself, that's not too hard is it?"

"But-" Viktor stopped, gears turning in his head, "Yurio you're right!" He cried out while grabbing Yurio in a death hug. "You'll help me pick out a ring won't you?~"

"I will if you LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"

*

Yuuri finally went on his lunch break after his students spent the last hour refusing to do any grammar practices, and went to skype with Phichit. He let out a tired sigh and slumped into a chair in the break room, silently thankful that he was the only one in the room. At the sound of a ping, Yuuri perked up, seeing that his friend accepted his call.

"Phichit!" Yuuri called out happily, "How are you? Thanks for accepting my call."

"Anytime!" Phichit replied, "I'm doing great! Celestino is really pushing me though, now I'm practicing when I have to be practicing!" Phichit lamented, before quickly shooting up again, "How are you Yuuri? How's bonded life with Viktor hmm?" Phichit asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Uhh, it's ah- it's great!" Yuuri stammered as he tried to keep his grip on his phone to keep it from falling. "I'm a little worried though," He confessed quietly. 

"Why, did he do something wrong? If he did I swear I'll make him regret it," Phichit responded.

"No Phichit, that's ok," Yuuri said quickly, "I'm just worried that he's going to get bored of me, and leave me for a better alpha."

"Oh, Yuuri, you have to know that Viktor loves you don't you? After all mates bond-"

"For life, I know," Yuuri interrupted, "But there are those rare bonds that break. What if ours does? What will I do then?"

"It won't break Yuuri!" Phichit cried out, flames in his eyes, "Your bond will stand strong no matter what! I know it!" _Who said it would though?_

"I know, but it's just, ah, I don't know," Yuuri sighed dejectedly.

"I have an idea! Just marry him Yuuri!" Phichit yelled excitedly. _WHAT??!!?_

"WHAT??!!??" Yuuri exclaimed, "What made you think of that? What makes you think that he'll say yes in the first place!?" _Sometimes I forget how forward Phichit could be..._

"This isn't for Viktor you dummy, this is for _you_ ," Phichit replied calmly, "It's a way for you to concretely see that you two are destined for forever! It's foolproof!" Phichit rambled, "Come on I'll even be your best man!"

"Alright, Phichit, if you think this is going to work..."

*

Yuuri felt like something was up. Viktor had texted him _'Will be out late today, be home for dinner!'_ , and he was suspicious. Viktor _never_ texted him whenever he was late, he always called because he claimed that he would 'forget how beautiful Yuuri sounded'. Ignoring the feeling, he just chalked it up to Viktor not having the time to call him. Going into his room, he plopped himself in front of his computer, giving Makkachin a little head rub on the way. Yuuri felt so jittery, he was going to ask Viktor to _marry_ him. Sure, he didn't have a ring right now, since he wanted to go straight home to ask Viktor right away before he lost his nerve, but now it felt like he would explode if he didn't propose. Marriage. He, Yuuri Katsuki, was going to ask his Viktor to marry him. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got. _When is Viktor going to be back?_ Yuuri felt restless, and wandered into the kitchen to make dimner in an effort to take his mind of things. 

_How should I ask him? Should I get down on one knee? Ask him before bed? Through dinner? Would Makkachin be able to ask for me??_

Yuuri was startled out from his thoughts as Makkachin rushed to the door, signalling Viktor's presence. He sped over to the door, moving to embrace Viktor in his arms, feeling those jittery feelings return full force. _Now or never_ , Yuuri thought as he dropped to the ground on his knees (he was so nervous he forgot people proposed on one). He looked up at Viktor, who had the most confused and amused look on his face, as if Yuuri dropping to his knees was something to laugh at.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked while tilting his head, "What are you doing? You know we have a bedroom for these types of things hmm?"

Yuuri started stammering, realizing how suggestive this position looked, and tried (and failed) to get on one knee, only to fall over onto an unsuspecting Makkachin. "Viktor!", Yuuri exclaimed from the ground, "No Viktor, it's not that, it's-" 

Yuuri took a shuddering breath as he managed to get up on one knee and felt a surge of confidence go through him as he saw Viktor's eyes widen. He took a deep breath, and said, "Viktor, my beautiful _Vitya_ , these past few years have been the best time of my life, and I know it sounds like an utter cliche, but I love you _so_ so much it hurts, and I never want to stop loving you. I never want to stop waking up to you by my side, to your smile, to your words of encouragement whenever my anxiety gets the best of me. You never cease to surprise me, even when things are settled you always find a way to take my breath away. You were the one who asked me to bond and mate, so please, let me do the same to you, so Viktor Nikiforov, will you marry me and please stay mine?"

Yuuri stayed kneeling, waiting for Viktor's reaction. Viktor had covered his face during the proposal (to hide his blushing face), and now all he was waiting for was a yes. A yes that was taking forever for Viktor to say. Instead all that happened was that Viktor started to shake uncontrollably like he was crying, causing Yuuri to rise up in alarm, only to see that he was laughing? He suddenly felt insecure, thinking that maybe he had it all wrong. "Look if you're going to say no just say it, I'd appreciate it if you didnt laugh," Yuuri said, feeling defeated.

"O-oh! No!" Viktor got out between giggles, "I'm not (giggle) saying no (giggle), it's just that I was going to propose too (giggle)!"

Cue Yuuri's heart stopping. The overwhelming joy and relief he felt from knowing the fact that his precious omega wanted this as much as he did, and that he was going to propose as well? _Thank goodness I beat him to the punch_ , Yuuri thought as he picked Viktor up to press soft little kisses all over, heart full and content.

"Is that why you were out late today?" Yuuri asked as he (finally) put Viktor down, looking up at him with a look full of love and adoration.

"Yeah, I was out looking for a ring, but none of them seemed right, so I was planning on trying again tomorrow," Viktor replied, face glowing with happiness. 

"I guess that means we can look for rings together, I didn't find one either," Yuuri beamed at the prospect of going ring hunting with his mate and now _fiance_. 

"Gasp! Yuuri does that mean you planned on proposing without a ring?" Viktor asked, mock offended, "I feel so scandalized, surely I deserve better, ouch!" Viktor cried out in surprise as Yuuri bopped him on the head. "Hehehe just kidding, Yuuri, let's go ring shopping tomorrow hehe!"

And if they both cried when they presented each other their rings (Yuuri's was a silver band with a gold streak intertwined together, and Viktor's was a silver ring with small blue crystals placed together on top in the shap of a rose), then they were none the wiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some loving down below if you liked it! I appreciate and am so thankful for the comments and feedback you guys write so dont be shy! I probably wont be able to write anything until the end of next week but if you want feel free to leave some prompts and I'll see if I can write them for you! :)


End file.
